


In another time....

by b_ookwormalon_e



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi chapter idk why it doesn’t say that, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ookwormalon_e/pseuds/b_ookwormalon_e
Summary: When the Next Generation of the Potter children get ahold of some powerful magic, things are bound to go wrong. In this case, the Next Generation is transported to the middle of an Order of the Pheonix meeting. What else could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Canon Ships - Relationship, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 22





	In another time....

**Author's Note:**

> I am not JKR and will never be.

Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Louis Weasley, Fred Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, James Potter, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Lucy Weasley, and Molly Weasley were at one of the weekly Weasley Get-Togethers.

James, Louis, and Fred decided to explore the forbidden; Arthur’s old office. James found a mysterious looking necklace. “Hey Fred, Lou, look what I found.” “Whoah epic....” Fred whispered.

James quickly ran to show his discovery to his other cousins. “Look at this guys!” He yelled. Teddy recognized it immediately. “James put that down. Now.” “Oh yeah? Why? What are you gonna do?” “James Sirius, I’m serious.” Teddy yelled. The cousins giggled. James swung it in the air. “Whatcha going to do???” “James stop, that’s a-“ 

But it was too late. James had played around too much. Everything disappeared. They weren’t at the Burrow anymore. “Uh-oh.” James whispered. 

“JAMES SIRIUS POTTER I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU” Teddy threatened. Victoire glared, placing a protective hand over Lily and Hugo’s ears. 

A man came out of a room behind closed doors, and curious ears from upstairs peeked out. “Who are you? Identify yourself now.” Remus Lupin threatened. “We are from the future. A couple of the troublemakers here got ahold of a time turner and decided to play around with it.” Teddy said. “How can I be sure you’re telling the truth?” Remus hissed. “Moony, they’re kids. Give them a break, listen to their story. If it sounds like baloney, do something.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Fine. Everyone inside, now. Kids upstairs, you too. This should be interesting to say the least.”

Teddy, being the oldest spoke first. “It is currently 2019 in our time. I’m Teddy. I’m 21 years old and was a Hufflepuff.” “Who are your parents?” The mysterious voice of Albus Dumbeldore asked. “Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.” “Don’t call me Nymphadora.” Tonks said quietly. She turned to Remus. “See Remus? He is LIVING proof that you love me. When will you admit it!?” 

There was a pregnant pause.

“I’m Vic. Victoire Weasley. 19 years old, Teddy’s fiancée. Ex-Gryffindor.” Victoire said. “A grandchild?” Molly asked. “Your first. Of 11.” Victoire smiled. “I’m Vicky’s little sister, Gryffindor 17 year old Dominique Weasley.” Dom added. “And I’m Louis Weasley. 15 years old. Gryffindor.” “Who’s kids are you?” Arthur asked. “Bill’s.”


End file.
